Of the most wonderful
by johnzwis
Summary: Based on the forum: Petalclan. SnowpawxRobinpaw Human AU! Oneshot! Robinpaw belongs to me! Daisyfoot, Snowpaw belong to Ninja Creampaw belongs to Tiger Shadefang belongs to Savitar


A/N: HUMAN AU!

RobinpawxSnowpaw because i'm trash...

Human names:

Robinpaw- James

Snowpaw- Isabel

Daisyfoot-Daisy

Lilystar-Lily

Note:!Human Creampaw died in a car accident.

Hints of other parings: ShadexDaisy

HawkxMoon(I never shiped it, but okay.)

LilyxFir

RavenxRiver(THE IRONY lol)

Jason and Rebecca are my OCs

(Jason was supposed to be thunderpaw, but i hate snowxthunder because it appared in a second.)

Robinpaw was so happy! He would hang out today with Snowpaw! His heart raced in his chest at the thought of his crush. Snowpaw was one of the most pretty girls in school and many boys liked her. He wanted her to like im back, but he knew that would never happen. After all she was his friend , he guessed. But she was dating Jason... Jason didn't even care about her! What a f- brat! As he walked he didn't realise (or realize whatever) that he bumped into Snowpaw. His heart started beating faster, but he didn't blush.

"Hi, Snowpaw."- he said trying his best to not be akward.

And then she hugged him.

"Robinpaaaw! I can't wait when school ends... I want to hang out with you soooo much!"

"Me too..."

He was blushing a little, but Snowpaw didn't even notice.

"Movie night in your house, Robinpaw?"- Snowpaw asked, and he froze.

"Of course!"- he said, still blushing and heart beating like crazy.

"Can't wait! Bye, Robinpaw!"- Snowpaw replied, waving at him...

"Bye, Snowpaw!"- Robinpaw waved back!

School was soon over, and Robinpaw talked with Snowpaw on their way home. Snowpaw talked about Jason, but she sounded... kind of... unhappy?

"Jason is so sweet, did you know that, Robinpaw? Today in class he was very nice, and he said that he was sorry, and then we talked a lot!"-Snowpaw sounded giddy suddently.

"That's nice... You were to his house yet?"- Robinpaw asked, but Snowpaw was sad again...

"It wasn't so great, as I thought it would be..."- she said, and Robinpaw was confused. What happened at Jason's house!?

"Tell me, what happened, Snowpaw."- he said, wanting to protect his crush!

"We don't just get along together... We don't have anything in common..."-Snowpaw said, and looked at the ground sadly.

He was shocked to say the least. He never guessed, that Snowpaw and Jason didn't have _chemistry_, but that made him feel werid. He was happy that this stupid Jason was gone, but he was for Snowpaw. She proably had high hopes, and they were crushed easily... He had to comfort her... He didn't knew if she and Jason kissed or were on a date. She never told him that, even if he asked her to tell, she just blushed and said no.

"Did you and Jason kissed? Were on a date?"- he asked, and saw Snowpaw blushing, and his heart suddenlty exploded and he blushed, but she again didn't notice...

_She is so pretty!_-Robinpaw tought

"Yes, we kissed... N-no, we weren't on a d-date-e...- Snowpaw stuttered a little bit, and her face was red...

He huged her , trying to comfort her... Seventh graders, should do that, right?

"It's gonna be okay... People sometimes are together with people, they shound't be... You are going to get over him. You have to be strong..." - he said and cried into his shirt... It was akward, but it had to be done, to make her happy.

"Now"- Robinpaw began, "let's go home, Isabel."

Their hug was over, and they walked sadly to Robinpaw's house.

When they arrived, Robinpaw's mom was washing dishes. She noticed when her son walked in with his friend.

"James, you are back from school! You bringed Isabel as well, did you?"- Robinpaw's mom asked

"Yes, mom..."- Robinpaw replied and blushed.

"You siblings missed you! They wanted to play with you..."- His mom said.

"Um... But we need to do our homework..."-Snowpaw said akwardly...

"Yes, of course! You can go to James's room!"-Robinpaw's mom said.

Snowpaw and Robinpaw soon were in Robinpaw's room. They were doing thier homework...

"Hey, where's your brother, Robinpaw?"-Snowpaw asked, when she took a break. Math was hard, so she wanted to get some peace.

"Proably he is with Moonpaw... My sister has a crush on him... Werid, but who I am to ask? They look like a cute couple, and they aren't dating yet!"- Robinpaw replied

"Your dad is working, right? My dad is at work too, my mom will be worried, if I stay for too long at your place..."- Snowpaw said worried...

"Nonsense, Snowpaw! Your mom knows that you won't stay for too long..."- Robinpaw replied

When they finished their homework, they sat on a couch and started watching a movie...

Hawkpaw came and snickered...

"Here is James and his girlfriend! MOM, JAMES AND ISABEL ARE ON A DATE!"- Hawkpaw screamed...

Robinpaw blushed a lot... Akward, again...

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND, MOM TELL HIM TO SHUT UP!"- Robinpaw yelled back, blushing heavily...

"Hawkpaw is really werid, Robinpaw... We are friends! I like you a lot, you know that!" Snowpaw said, a little akward, but ignoring Robinpaw's blushing face...

Soon, Robinpaw's mom came in with Hawkpaw...

"James, apologise to *insert Hawkpaw's human name*,*insert Hawkpaw's human name*, apologise to James..."- Robinpaw's mom said.

Hawkpaw and Robinpaw were sad...

"I'm sorry, brother"- they said and huged tightly...

Soon, Hawkpaw went to his room with Moonpaw, and his mom washed dishes again... Their family had dinner(execept Robinpaw's dad who was working... Snowpaw ate dinner with them too...)

The movie that Robinpaw and Snowpaw watched was Titanic.

Snowpaw tought it was cute, that Rose and Jack were in love, and Robinpaw thought it was cute too, but trying to come out brave, he said it was "cute, but was an old cliche"

Soon, Robinpaw caught in the moment, started flirting with Snowpaw...

"You blinked at me..."- Snowpaw said confused, but shrugged and ignored it...

"Stop looking at me like that!"- Snowpaw said and hit him with a pillow.

*timeskip*

When the scene that Jack died came, Snowpaw started crying a lot... Robinpaw cried a bit too, and the movie affected his young mind said:

"Isabel, I have a crush on you..."

"I like you too, James..."

And they kissed...

(but they didn't got together... No, Snowpaw dosen't like him, the movie made them clingy and werid lol.)

(Robinpaw's mom is Daisyfoot, his dad is Shadefang, his siblings are:

Hawkpaw, Sunpaw, Moonpaw and Graypaw.)

(Snowpaw's mom is Riverflower, her dad is Ravenfang)

(Snowpaw and Robinpaw are adopted, but they don't know that lol)


End file.
